mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Live Game: Season 2
The Amazing Race Live Game: Season 2 is the second and largest installment of any of Mooyou's Fantasy Game versions of the Emmy award-winning reality show, The Amazing Race. The season premiered on January 10, 2010, two weeks before the actual start date, and is hosted by Phil Keoghan. Production Development & Filming The second installment of Mooyou's Live Race franchise is the biggest race he ever planned so far. Brought about by the mandatory evolution of Live Games over at Survivor Sucks, This season will be bringing teams to different locations chosen by themselves,as the race mysteriously drives them from one location to another. Cast Applications were accepted as early as August 2009 to December 2009, to make way for a mid season filming. The cast included diverse teams from all over the globe such as K-Pop icons, Model/Actors, long lost sisters, twins and even gay grandfathers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. Note 1: Soo Man and Si Won quit the Race before it started. No replacement team were accepted to fill in for them, thus eliminating them at the starting line. Note 2: Fred and George arrived at the pit stop in 17th place, however, they have committed two penalties by not following their route info and messing up the detour task, which made them impossible to catch up with the rest of the teams and were eliminated. Note 3: Richard and Francisca quit the race before the Roadblock due to health reasons. Note 4: All other teams have arrived at the pit stop even before Jambia and Zuri arrived at the detour. Note 5: Aisha and Flannery originally arrived third at the pit stop. It was later assessed that they did not do the Roadblock correctly and was assessed a 1 hour penalty, causing them to fall to 8th. Note 6: Melisa and Rica quit the race at the beginning of Leg 5. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. *A yellow > means a team chose to use a Yield;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. 1. You Can't Even See The Steering Wheel Over Those Big Ass Boobs! - Ashley 2. I'll Just Bend The Stones To My Will! - Flannery 3. I Am On My Period! - Steffie 4. I Second E-motion! - Melisa Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - Leather Sofa Set for each team member *'Leg 2' - Silver Hookahs for each team member *'Leg 3' - Earphones for each team member *'Leg 4' - Manual Treadmills for each team member Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Kenya) *Las Vegas, Nevada, USA (Monte Carlo Resort and Casino) (Starting Line) * Las Vegas (McCarran International Airport) to Nairobi, Kenya (Jommo Kenyatta International Airport) *Highway A104 (Great Rift Valley Overlook) (Overnight Rest) *Nairobi (Sheldrick Elephant Orphanage) *Nairobi (Karen Blixen Ranch) The first detour of the Race was a choice between Safari Snap or Tribal Duty. In Safari Snap, teams will have to proceed to the Nairobi National Park and take pictures of safari animals to fulfill a frame with four inscriptions. In Tribal Duty, teams will have to proceed to the Bomas of Kenya. Once there, they will find a chest containing items in which they must deliver to two tribes to claim two stamps. Additional Tasks *At the Great Rift Valley Overlook, teams had to search cloths for departure times leaving the next morning. *At the Sheldrick Elephant Orphanage, teams had to feed a baby elephant a bottle of milk before receiving their next clue. Leg 2 (Kenya → Mali) * Nairobi (Jommo Kenyatta International Airport) to Bamako, Mali (Bamako-Senou International Airport) *Mopti (Harbor) * Mopti (Ambodedjo Airport) to Timbuktu (Timbuktu Airport) *Timbuktu (Sankore Madrasah) *Sahara (Touareg Camp) The first roadblock of the race required teams to shoot differently colored and weighed stones using a catapult. Once they earn 12 points, they will receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *At the Mopti Harbor, teams were required to pack 10 packs of salt before receiving their next clue. *At the Ambodedjo Airport, teams were asked to sign up for one of four chartered flights to Timbuktu. *Teams had to ride camels after the roadblock in order to drift in the desert and find the Touareg Camp in order to be checked in. Leg 3 (Mali → The Gambia) * Timbuktu (Timbuktu Airport) to Banjul, The Gambia (Yundum International Airport) *Bakau (Kachikally Museum and Crocodile Pool) *Serrekunda (Sayerr Jobe Avenue) *Banjul (Arch 22) The roadblock of the leg required teams entering the crocodile farm, purchase two kinds of meat and feed it to one of the crocodiles. The detour this leg is a choice between Teaching or Wrestling. In Teaching, teams will have to teach primary school children proper English grammar and correct two sentences spoken by two local children. In Wrestling, teams will have to practice the Lutte Traditionelle, a common form of wrestling present in West Africa. Teams will have to beat a professional wrestler in order to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (The Gambia → Belgium) * Banjul (Yundum International Airport) to Brussels, Belgium (Brussel Nationaal Airport) * Brussels (Le Petit Sablon - Egmont and Hoorne) * Brussels (Mary Chocolatier) * Antwerp (Muntplein) * Antwerp (Schelde Wandeldijk) The detour for this leg was a choice between Chocolates or Waffles. In Chocolates, the intersected teams entered Mary Chocolatier, taste two kinds of chocolate variants and choose among thousands of chocolates present in the area for the chocolate with the exact taste. In Waffles, teams had to make and eat two variants of traditional Belgian Waffles. The Roadblock is to make a graffiti in one of Muntplein's walls using provided tools. Leg 4 (Belgium → Slovenia) * Brussels (Brussels South Railway Station) to Ljubljana, Slovenia (Ljubljana Railway Station) * Ljubljana (Tacen Whitewater Course) * Ljubljana (Central Pharmacy) * Ljubljana (Krizanke Summer Theater) * Bled (Lakeside) * Bled Lake (Island Church) Future Legs *'Leg 6 (Slovenia → Hungary)'